


as my lady commands

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Obedience, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Royalty/Retainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Beruka was trained to follow orders. This is no exception.





	as my lady commands

"Good girl." The words were muffled by Lady Camilla's thighs, but they still found her ears. Words of praise had always seemed pointless to Beruka, following orders only to survive, but Lady Camilla had this _need_ to shower her with them.

Especially during their private time, Beruka on her knees before the princess's bed, her face buried between her thighs. She felt fingers tugging at her hair, heard the echoes of the sharp moans spilling from Lady Camilla's lips, tasted her bittersweet musk with every stroke of her tongue.

"Ah-hhh, such a good girl...I'm getting close, Beruka." A sharper tug. "You know what to do." And her tongue sought Lady Camilla's clit, swollen and slick; she licked circles around the little nub of flesh, back and forth across it, took it between her lips and suckled hard. Within moments, her lady's thighs tightened around her head and Beruka tasted the thick heat of her climax.

When she felt the tremors stop, she raised her head, Lady Camilla's juices still on her lips. The princess smiled, pulling Beruka up for a quick kiss.

"Lie down," she commanded, "I need to give you a little something now." That was another quirk of Lady Camilla's, she wouldn't simply lie back and be served. She always had to return the favor in some way, which Beruka was slowly coming to appreciate. Lady Camilla's lips brushed her chest, fingers slid between her thighs. "Mmm, so wet already."

"Does that please you, my lady?"

"Very much so." The princess stroked her slowly, gently. "Now, I want you to moan for me, Beruka. I can appreciate your being quiet, but this time, I want to _hear_ you." She fastened her lips to one of Beruka's nipples, suckling sharply as two fingers suddenly thrust into her; Beruka couldn't help the cry that escaped her. "Mm, just like that."

"I'll try...I'll try my best," she managed as Lady Camilla's fingers fucked her, deep but slow. "Ah!" Her cheeks flushed hotly, making such noise was still a strange concept to her and she'd perfected the art of silence no matter how good Lady Camilla's lips and fingers felt. But orders were orders, and if Lady Camilla wanted moans and cries, she would do her best to deliver them.

Not that it would be a difficult task, as those fingers _slammed_ into her and that wicked tongue lashed across her nipple. The press of her lady's teeth followed by a firm tug drew a near-scream from her, she knew she'd be close soon and that was when she knew Lady Camilla would _really_ want to hear her.

"Good girl, such a beautiful sound," Lady Camilla murmured against her breast. "I'm getting _so_ wet again, just hearing you..." She brought her thumb up to rub around Beruka's folds. "And I've got that new toy I've been _dying_ to try." Of course, Beruka thought, she'd been with Lady Camilla when she bought the polished rod at one of the underground shops. The shopkeeper had nearly dropped dead of shock to see a _princess_ walking into such a seedy place, but taken her gold nonetheless.

Beruka imagined herself sliding that rod into the princess's soft sex, or having it thrust inside her. Timed with a sudden firm rub to her clit, that elicited a cry from her.

"I'm close," she panted.

"Good." Lady Camilla's fingers thrust in as deep as they could, thumb flicking back and forth against her clit until Beruka screamed, barely even having to force it due to the intense heat flooding her. Her entire body seemed to blush bright red as Lady Camilla withdrew her fingers, slowly licking them clean. "Very tasty."

Beruka heard a _click_ as Lady Camilla reached to the side of the bed, watched her open a secret drawer only they knew about, and retreive the rod. It was at least the size of her forearm with a rounded tip on each end and made of a deep, polished wood Beruka couldn't quite identify.

"I've been so looking forward to using this," Lady Camilla purred, licking the tip closest to her mouth. "This is for both of us, of course." Beruka nodded, unable to help a small smile.

"Of course, my lady." She spread her legs, gasping as the other rounded tip began to slide up and down her slit. Lady Camilla pulled back only long enough to slowly insert one end of the toy into herself, giving a long, drawn-out moan as half of it slid into her. Then, without warning, she _thrust_ the other half into Beruka. " _Ah!_ "

"Good girl. I want to hear more of that." When her lady began to thrust, Beruka moved her hips right along with her, forming a rhythm; the rod was bigger than anything she'd ever had inside her and it would have _hurt_ if she wasn't so focused on Lady Camilla's expression of pure lust, the sight of her glorious breasts bouncing with every move they made. They rocked back and forth against the polished wood, harder, faster, Beruka trying her best to make the noises she knew were expected of her.

Once again, it wasn't that difficult. Despite her every effort to hold back, Lady Camilla had ways of getting under her skin, coaxing those noises from her, leaving Beruka flushed with embarrassment despite the satisfaction. It didn't take long for her to hit that peak again, her own cry mingled with Lady Camilla's.

She floated back down to reality, shivered as the princess removed the rod from her and then from herself. It was even shinier now, slick with their juices, and when the end that had been inside Lady Camilla was held to her mouth she obediently licked it clean, savoring the bittersweet musk once more.

"I trust I pleased you, my lady," she said. Lady Camilla smiled, wiping down the rod with a handkerchief before she replaced it in the secret drawer.

"Very much so, my dear," she murmured, lying down and pulling Beruka close to her, tugging the bedcovers up over them. "Of course, you always have. Most servants need a bit more _training_ before they're as good as you." Beruka fought back the heat rising in her cheeks. Lady Camilla tended to lay praise on very thick.

"I am your loyal retainer, Lady Camilla. Following orders is what I was trained to do."

"Mmm." Lady Camilla held her closer, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "Have pleasant dreams, dear Beruka."

"Of course, Lady Camilla. You as well."


End file.
